


Five Glimpses of Glenna Wilson, Mercenary

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade Wilson as a woman... oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Glimpses of Glenna Wilson, Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



> 1\. Slade means 'valley' by one resource. I chose 'Glenna' as it also means 'valley.
> 
> 2\. I have chosen Vietnam for the entry point of Glenna's life.
> 
> 3\. The person in Adeline's life is a riff on the fact her name is 'Kane'.

1\. Glenna Wilson, daughter of a veteran soldier, wanted to be certain she gave all she was. The Army didn't want her as a soldier, but the press corps had places for women brave enough to travel to the front. They'd long since found out that soldiers told the women reporters different stories than they gave to the men.

Her only stipulation had been weapon training and hand-to-hand combat skill training… both of which she already possessed thanks to her stepmother. She just wanted it clear to her superiors that she knew she could take care of herself. Armed with a brain, the ability to survive, and a purpose, she dove into combat reporting with gusto.

2\. There weren't rescue missions for nosy reporters that uncovered war crimes and tried to get the word out. Unfortunately for the US government, Glenna had made an impact on a British observer… and he organized his own little soiree. When Wintergreen found the woman, it was not in any camp belonging to the declared enemy. Nor was Glenna exactly well when he found her. How unwell would have to wait, as Wintergreen used several favors to smuggle her out of the country without the United States knowing their problem was still alive.

3\. "What now?"

Wintergreen looked at the woman with a smirk and a shrug. "What do you want?"

Glenna scowled in response. "Woman with no country. I'm stronger, faster… think better than any human I've ever met. I still want to … do things, make something of myself. I want to get into those places the governments don't want me in, and bust their balls."

The former soldier just let the smirk grow into a smile. "I've been finding sources to publish your reports. Trust me to find sources to fund your adventures?"

She gave him a lazy smile in turn. "I can live with that."

4\. "You were offered a contract recently," Adeline Kane said, keeping her gaze on the sharp features of her prey. "You turned it down. Why?"

Glenna knew she could take the gun away, but something about the sheer brass and poise of the other woman kept her willing to play along. "Not my style. I steer clear of the caped crowd; bad for business."

"How much to hire you to find out all you can on the client and their target? They've involved someone of mine now."

"Just intel?"

"Interference, at your discretion, to insure my agent remains living."

Glenna quoted a price… and settled in for the bargaining.

5\. "One of these days, she's going to make it a fatal shot," Wintergreen said, checking the healing wound. "Unless we get you a prosthetic, it's going to make you stand out more than you already do."

Glenna snorted. "Like I try to blend in."

"Heavens forbid."

Wintergreen held the patch out, a temporary one until the socket healed cleanly enough for a properly fitted one. Glenna put it on, then sighed. "I did all I could, but she just hadn't given me enough details. Wayne was too headstrong to persuade."

"And now he's severed ties with her, and she blames you." Wintergreen shook his head. "Logical fallacy on all sides."

"True."


End file.
